Testament WonKyu
by windakyu
Summary: Berhasilkah Siwon menjalankan amanat yang ditulis Donghae di Surat Wasiatnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisinya!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : WonKyu

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, OOC.

Summary : Berhasilkah Siwon menjalankan amanat yang ditulis Donghae di Surat Wasiatnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisinya?!

WonKyu

.

.

Author's POV

Kyuhyun tengah asyik memandangi seekor kucing persia yang nampak terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Perutnya yang gendut naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Kucing persia yang dia berinama ''Little Hae'' itu sudah ia rawat sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Kucing pemberian Donghae saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Kucing yang menjadi kado terakhir Donghae sebelum dirinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

Selama 3 bulan terakhir, hanya Little Hae yang menemaninya di rumah besar Donghae. Kucing yang sudah dia anggap 'anak' nya bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun memakaikan kucing itu baju dan juga kalung. Dia tidak pernah takut terkena penyakit asma karena selalu berdekatan dengan kucing itu, karena setiap minggu little Hae akan ia ajak ke dokter hewan untuk dirawat.

Dielusnya bulu halus little Hae dengan lembut. Kucing itu menggeliat lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

''Hyung, di surga sana kau pasti melihat kan? Dia tumbuh dengan baik,'' serunya seakan berbicara langsung pada kekasihnya itu.

''Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan kucing itu. Cepat turun dan habiskan makananmu.''

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat seorang Namja masuk dengan tidak sopan ke kamarnya. Di tatapnya namja itu dengan tajam, seakan dia ingin bilang kalau namja itu tidak berhak masuk seenaknya ke ruangan privasi miliknya. Tanpa menjawab Namja itu, Kyuhyun menggendong little hae dan menidurkannya di dalam boxnya.

''Jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku sembarangan Siwon-sshi!'' ketus Kyuhyun membuat Siwon memundurkan beberapa langkah kakinya. Namja itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar 'privasi' Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi tapi kali ini dia mengikuti Namja itu turun ke meja makan.

Malam itu seperti biasa, para pelayan berbondong menyajikan berbagai masakan lezat. Walaupun bagi Kyuhyun nafsu makannya sudah menurun sejak kematian Donghae 3 bulan lalu. Di tambah tinggal bersama namaja misterius seperti Siwon membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan setiap kali melihat wajahnya. Pengganti Donghae seperti apa? Namja itu jauh sekali sifatnya dari Donghae!

''Bibi Jessica! sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memasak sayuran hijau lagi! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?'' kritik Kyuhyun memundurkan mangkok sayuran di depannya. Pelayan yang di panggil namanya itu maju mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan membungkukan badannya.

''Jeongsohamida. Saya benar-benar minta maaf Tuan. Tapi maaf, bukannya saja tidak mendengar perintah Tuan. Tapi Tuan Siwon yang meminta saya menyiapkan ini untuk anda.'' ucap Pelayan itu. Kyuhyun memandang kesal namja di depannya yang sekarang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan begitu santai.

''Sejak kapan kau berkuasa di rumah ini Siwon-sshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Siwon menyimpan sumplitnya dan balik menjawab, ''Sejak aku masuk dan tinggal dirumah ini.'' jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun mengendus kesal, kalau bukan karena surat wasiat Donghae Kyuhyun sudah mengusir Siwon.

''Terserah! Aku tidak akan makan sebelum semua sayuran ini disingkirkan.'' ucap Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan meja makan.

''Terserah juga! Itu artinya tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu. Bibi Taeyeon cepat bereskan semua!'' mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin di buat kesal.

Di tatapnya Siwon tajam, ''Kau pikir aku akan mati tidak makan malam? Lagipula makan malam tidak baik untuk bentuk tubuh sexyku ini!'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Oh, Jinjja? Aku kira perutmu yang buncit itu karena kau tidak mau mengkonsumsi sayuran hijau! See! Apa cara dietmu seperti itu?''

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya di sebut buncit. Berani sekali orang asing itu menghina postur tubuhnya yang sempurna! Memangnya Siwon siapa berani mengatainya seperti itu? Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam!

''Kau...!''

''Aku apa? Benarkan, lihat saja perutmu itu buncit. Kau kurang olahraga, kerjaanmu hanya santai-santai saja! Bagaimana bisa selama ini kau mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat, kau ingin menyaingi kucingmu?''

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Di sentuhnya pelan perut Kyuhyun seakan memastikan kalau perut Kyuhyun memang buncit seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Siwon menggelangkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengkel! Kyuhyun memikirkan cara untuk membalas sampai ia melihat cetakan perut Siwon dari balik kaos tipisnya.

Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon, ''Dasar kuda jelek! Badanmu tidak kalah kotak dari balok es! Lihat sendiri! Kau pantasnya berjualan es sana di pinggir jalan!'' ucap Kyuhyun jengkel. Siwon membelalakan matanya.

Balok es? Apa tidak salah. Tubuhnya yang sempurna itu Kyuhyun samakan dengan balos es. Apa mata Kyuhyun sudah bermasalah? Di tambah lagi berjualan di pinggir jalan? Yang benar saja! Namja setampan itu berjualan di pinggir jalan yang ada akan membuat kemacetan di sepanjang jalan.

''Cho Kyuhyun beraninya kau..!''

Terlambat. Kyuhyun yang gesit sudah terlebih dahulu kabur ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Siwon bisa mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang nyaring karena mentertawainya. Siwon mengendus kesal membuat para pelayan yang berjumlah 9 orang itu kompak saling menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Sunny! Bersihkan kotoran kucing Kyuhyun, sepertinya tadi kucing habis pup di kamar mandi. Periksa cepat! takut saja kucing itu lupa menyiram air.'' titah Siwon pada maidnya yang lain. Hah? Tentu saja, mana mungkin kucing bisa menyiram kloset? Kucing pintar itu tahu tempat mengeluarkan kotoran tapi tidak tahu membersihkannya. kkk~

''Baik, Tuan.''

''Buat kau Sooyoung! Jaga persediaan makanan, jangan sampai nanti malam Kyuhyun mengendap-endap ke dapur.'' titah Siwon lagi pada Maidnya yang jago soal makanan itu.

''Nhe, Tuan!''

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di perintahkan, Siwon pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menistirahatkan tubuhnya. Para maid itu berbubar melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing sebelum beristirahat.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Morning. 05 a.m

#Byuurrr!

''Kyaaaaa... Bochor... Bochor...'' jerit Kyuhyun merasakan guyuran air mengenai wajahnya. Ia masih shock dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

#Tuk.

Siwon meletakan gayur yang ia pakai untuk mengguyur Kyuhyun di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

''Ayo bangun! Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana memiliki tubuh sehat dan indah.'' titahnya.

Kyuhyun sadar seratus persen dan kembali mengumpat, enak saja membangunkannya dengan cara di siram! Memangnya Kyuhyun tanaman apa.

''Ya! Pengasuh pabo! Kau pikir kepalaku itu tanaman! Seenaknya saja kau menyiramku di.. Mwo pagi buta? Lihat ini baru jam 5 pagi..! Aish...!'' omel Kyuhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan selimut. Siwon menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke bawah.

''Aku sudah bilang, cepat bangun! Kita akan lari pagi di pantai...!''

Kyuhyun berniat mengambil selimutnya lagi, ia menundukan badannya ke lantai. Siwon jahil lalu menarik selimut yang hampir di tarik oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah, akibat tertarik.

''Kyya! Appo...!'' Kyuhyun jungkir balik di lantai dan mengaduh memegangi keningnya yang terantuk lantai.

''Makanya jangan membantah! Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk ganti baju! Temui aku di bawah...!'' titah Siwon lagi kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah memakai kaos dan training, dia juga mengalungkan priwit di lehernya. Apa lagi yang akan Siwon lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Dengan kesal ia membuka piyamanya dan ia ganti dengan baju olahraga. Nasibnya kenapa jadi sial begitu! Selalu alasan Siwon memerintah Kyuhyun itu atas dasar surat wasiat Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik jika berurusan dengan Namja yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan -sangat terpaksa- Kyuhyun menuruti Siwon dan turun dari kamarnya. Di luar yang masih gelap itu Siwon sudah menunggunya dan tengah melakukan beberapa pemanasan. Kyuhyun merinding saat Siwon merentangkan tangannya ke bawah membuat maaf -butt- Siwon terlihat jelas di depan Kyuhyun. Oh my god! ingin sekali Kyuhyun menedang bokong Siwon.

''Kita mau olahraga dimana?'' tanya Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan pemanasannya.

''Di pantai. Sekarang lari...!'' titah Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun mengendus kesal. Rumah mereka memang dekat dengan pantai bahkan rumah itu membelakangi pantai. #anggap rumah di Full House#.

Karena Kyuhyun bengong, dan masih terus menguap Siwon meniup priwitnya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

''Kyyaaa...!''

''Cepat lari...!''

Prit... Prit...

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dan akhirnya berlari juga. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berlari kencang, kemudian namja itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum, PUAS!.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : WonKyu

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, OOC.

Summary : Berhasilkah Siwon menjalankan amanat yang ditulis Donghae di Surat Wasiatnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisinya?!

WonKyu

.

.

Author's POV

Kyuhyun tengah asyik memandangi seekor kucing persia yang nampak terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Perutnya yang gendut naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Kucing persia yang dia berinama ''Little Hae'' itu sudah ia rawat sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Kucing pemberian Donghae saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Kucing yang menjadi kado terakhir Donghae sebelum dirinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

Selama 3 bulan terakhir, hanya Little Hae yang menemaninya di rumah besar Donghae. Kucing yang sudah dia anggap 'anak' nya bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun memakaikan kucing itu baju dan juga kalung. Dia tidak pernah takut terkena penyakit asma karena selalu berdekatan dengan kucing itu, karena setiap minggu little Hae akan ia ajak ke dokter hewan untuk dirawat.

Dielusnya bulu halus little Hae dengan lembut. Kucing itu menggeliat lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

''Hyung, di surga sana kau pasti melihat kan? Dia tumbuh dengan baik,'' serunya seakan berbicara langsung pada kekasihnya itu.

''Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan kucing itu. Cepat turun dan habiskan makananmu.''

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat seorang Namja masuk dengan tidak sopan ke kamarnya. Di tatapnya namja itu dengan tajam, seakan dia ingin bilang kalau namja itu tidak berhak masuk seenaknya ke ruangan privasi miliknya. Tanpa menjawab Namja itu, Kyuhyun menggendong little hae dan menidurkannya di dalam boxnya.

''Jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku sembarangan Siwon-sshi!'' ketus Kyuhyun membuat Siwon memundurkan beberapa langkah kakinya. Namja itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar 'privasi' Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi tapi kali ini dia mengikuti Namja itu turun ke meja makan.

Malam itu seperti biasa, para pelayan berbondong menyajikan berbagai masakan lezat. Walaupun bagi Kyuhyun nafsu makannya sudah menurun sejak kematian Donghae 3 bulan lalu. Di tambah tinggal bersama namaja misterius seperti Siwon membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan setiap kali melihat wajahnya. Pengganti Donghae seperti apa? Namja itu jauh sekali sifatnya dari Donghae!

''Bibi Jessica! sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memasak sayuran hijau lagi! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?'' kritik Kyuhyun memundurkan mangkok sayuran di depannya. Pelayan yang di panggil namanya itu maju mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan membungkukan badannya.

''Jeongsohamida. Saya benar-benar minta maaf Tuan. Tapi maaf, bukannya saja tidak mendengar perintah Tuan. Tapi Tuan Siwon yang meminta saya menyiapkan ini untuk anda.'' ucap Pelayan itu. Kyuhyun memandang kesal namja di depannya yang sekarang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan begitu santai.

''Sejak kapan kau berkuasa di rumah ini Siwon-sshi?'' tanya Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Siwon menyimpan sumplitnya dan balik menjawab, ''Sejak aku masuk dan tinggal dirumah ini.'' jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun mengendus kesal, kalau bukan karena surat wasiat Donghae Kyuhyun sudah mengusir Siwon.

''Terserah! Aku tidak akan makan sebelum semua sayuran ini disingkirkan.'' ucap Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan meja makan.

''Terserah juga! Itu artinya tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu. Bibi Taeyeon cepat bereskan semua!'' mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin di buat kesal.

Di tatapnya Siwon tajam, ''Kau pikir aku akan mati tidak makan malam? Lagipula makan malam tidak baik untuk bentuk tubuh sexyku ini!'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Oh, Jinjja? Aku kira perutmu yang buncit itu karena kau tidak mau mengkonsumsi sayuran hijau! See! Apa cara dietmu seperti itu?''

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya di sebut buncit. Berani sekali orang asing itu menghina postur tubuhnya yang sempurna! Memangnya Siwon siapa berani mengatainya seperti itu? Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam!

''Kau...!''

''Aku apa? Benarkan, lihat saja perutmu itu buncit. Kau kurang olahraga, kerjaanmu hanya santai-santai saja! Bagaimana bisa selama ini kau mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat, kau ingin menyaingi kucingmu?''

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Di sentuhnya pelan perut Kyuhyun seakan memastikan kalau perut Kyuhyun memang buncit seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Siwon menggelangkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengkel! Kyuhyun memikirkan cara untuk membalas sampai ia melihat cetakan perut Siwon dari balik kaos tipisnya.

Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon, ''Dasar kuda jelek! Badanmu tidak kalah kotak dari balok es! Lihat sendiri! Kau pantasnya berjualan es sana di pinggir jalan!'' ucap Kyuhyun jengkel. Siwon membelalakan matanya.

Balok es? Apa tidak salah. Tubuhnya yang sempurna itu Kyuhyun samakan dengan balos es. Apa mata Kyuhyun sudah bermasalah? Di tambah lagi berjualan di pinggir jalan? Yang benar saja! Namja setampan itu berjualan di pinggir jalan yang ada akan membuat kemacetan di sepanjang jalan.

''Cho Kyuhyun beraninya kau..!''

Terlambat. Kyuhyun yang gesit sudah terlebih dahulu kabur ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Siwon bisa mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang nyaring karena mentertawainya. Siwon mengendus kesal membuat para pelayan yang berjumlah 9 orang itu kompak saling menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Sunny! Bersihkan kotoran kucing Kyuhyun, sepertinya tadi kucing habis pup di kamar mandi. Periksa cepat! takut saja kucing itu lupa menyiram air.'' titah Siwon pada maidnya yang lain. Hah? Tentu saja, mana mungkin kucing bisa menyiram kloset? Kucing pintar itu tahu tempat mengeluarkan kotoran tapi tidak tahu membersihkannya. kkk~

''Baik, Tuan.''

''Buat kau Sooyoung! Jaga persediaan makanan, jangan sampai nanti malam Kyuhyun mengendap-endap ke dapur.'' titah Siwon lagi pada Maidnya yang jago soal makanan itu.

''Nhe, Tuan!''

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di perintahkan, Siwon pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menistirahatkan tubuhnya. Para maid itu berbubar melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing sebelum beristirahat.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Morning. 05 a.m

#Byuurrr!

''Kyaaaaa... Bochor... Bochor...'' jerit Kyuhyun merasakan guyuran air mengenai wajahnya. Ia masih shock dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

#Tuk.

Siwon meletakan gayur yang ia pakai untuk mengguyur Kyuhyun di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

''Ayo bangun! Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana memiliki tubuh sehat dan indah.'' titahnya.

Kyuhyun sadar seratus persen dan kembali mengumpat, enak saja membangunkannya dengan cara di siram! Memangnya Kyuhyun tanaman apa.

''Ya! Pengasuh pabo! Kau pikir kepalaku itu tanaman! Seenaknya saja kau menyiramku di.. Mwo pagi buta? Lihat ini baru jam 5 pagi..! Aish...!'' omel Kyuhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan selimut. Siwon menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke bawah.

''Aku sudah bilang, cepat bangun! Kita akan lari pagi di pantai...!''

Kyuhyun berniat mengambil selimutnya lagi, ia menundukan badannya ke lantai. Siwon jahil lalu menarik selimut yang hampir di tarik oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah, akibat tertarik.

''Kyya! Appo...!'' Kyuhyun jungkir balik di lantai dan mengaduh memegangi keningnya yang terantuk lantai.

''Makanya jangan membantah! Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk ganti baju! Temui aku di bawah...!'' titah Siwon lagi kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah memakai kaos dan training, dia juga mengalungkan priwit di lehernya. Apa lagi yang akan Siwon lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Dengan kesal ia membuka piyamanya dan ia ganti dengan baju olahraga. Nasibnya kenapa jadi sial begitu! Selalu alasan Siwon memerintah Kyuhyun itu atas dasar surat wasiat Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik jika berurusan dengan Namja yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan -sangat terpaksa- Kyuhyun menuruti Siwon dan turun dari kamarnya. Di luar yang masih gelap itu Siwon sudah menunggunya dan tengah melakukan beberapa pemanasan. Kyuhyun merinding saat Siwon merentangkan tangannya ke bawah membuat maaf -butt- Siwon terlihat jelas di depan Kyuhyun. Oh my god! ingin sekali Kyuhyun menedang bokong Siwon.

''Kita mau olahraga dimana?'' tanya Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan pemanasannya.

''Di pantai. Sekarang lari...!'' titah Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun mengendus kesal. Rumah mereka memang dekat dengan pantai bahkan rumah itu membelakangi pantai. #anggap rumah di Full House#.

Karena Kyuhyun bengong, dan masih terus menguap Siwon meniup priwitnya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

''Kyyaaa...!''

''Cepat lari...!''

Prit... Prit...

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dan akhirnya berlari juga. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berlari kencang, kemudian namja itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum, PUAS!.

TBC.


End file.
